


Games

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never play with people's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be nice, fluffy AC and I finished with non con miniature o.O After reading http://crisis-hardcore. livejournal. com/250793. html#cutid1 evil!Angeal couldn't get out from my head, but at the end... At last it isn't... Ah, well, just read it, okay? :)

Games

Cloud knew how emotions looked in people's eyes: from happiness to jealousy, from love to hate. So when Zack introduced him to his own mentor, Cloud was not surprised to see lust in the general's eyes. He was accustomed to this feeling – after all, there were no girls in the army, and his face was too delicate for a young man. A fair amount of people had tried to get him into bed.

Cloud was not as innocent as everyone thought. He knew how to play with emotions. At first it was fun: little smiles, 'accidental' soft touches, long stares. Angeal pretended he didn't see anything, but Cloud knew better. He felt the man's eyes, heard his quick breath when he was standing too close. Knowing he had so much power over one human was intoxicating. But Angeal didn’t do anything and Cloud lost interest in him.

Apparently Angeal didn't.

The boy was to meet Zack in his apartment and go with him to gym, but the person who opened the door was not Zack. It was Angeal. Cloud went in thinking the cheerful SOLDIER was nearby, but when he felt Angeal's arms around his waist he knew he was wrong. Before Strife could do anything Angeal kissed him. His kiss was hot and demanding and Cloud could only submit to it. He felt the SOLDIER's hands all over his body: massaging his arms, stroking his hair, touching his stomach and thighs. Strife tried to stop the man, but it seemed that the general didn't hear him.

Cloud didn't know what to do. After all, he had stopped flirting with the man weeks ago. Surely Hewley couldn't...

It seemed that only one side was still playing this game.

They didn't even go to the bedroom; Angeal threw him on the couch, pinning Cloud with his body and whispering between kisses: “ _I waited so long_ ”, “ _You are so beautiful_ ”, “ _Damn, I want you so much..._ ”

Cloud wanted to scream that it shouldn't be like that, but he couldn't free his voice. The situation overwhelmed and paralyzed him and he just let the man do whatever he wanted.

Much, much later they were still on the couch. Cloud, with his head on Angeal's chest, was listening to the general's words. “Nobody will say anything. You see, you are Third Class. That's why I waited to make my move – I needed to make sure Lazard or ShinRa wouldn't say I'm taking advantage of a cadet. You'll see; everything will be okay...” The teenager was listening to this happy monologue, letting Angeal caress and kiss him. Did he really not see Cloud’s lack of ardour? His meek acceptance?

“So what do you think, Cloud?” Blue eyes looked at him with hope, full of affection, not lust. Why he hadn't seen it earlier?

For one second Strife wanted to run away from the apartment and never come back...

“It's a great idea”, he decided to say, laying Angeal's hand on his chest and smiling sweetly. “I think Zack would be happy if I moved in here”.

Because of Angeal he would be closer to the rest of the generals...

Let's start a new game. This time he would win.


End file.
